Penelope, Let The Sun Shine On Me
by Bonbon6206
Summary: Penelope, is just trying too fit in her new life, trying to focus only on her studies, making the best of it. But can a certain blonde boy name Jonathan make her world turn upside down? Can she take the college pressure? Will she give up everything for love? Will Jonathan and Penelope be able to show the world who they are? Has nothing do with the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**HII GUYS :D GUESS WHO DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW FANFIC... EVEN THOUGH SHE HASN'T EVEN FINISH THE FIRST ONE xD I AM WORKING ON IT PROMISE :D ANYWAY THIS ACTUALLY ALL MINE :P SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

**Disclaimer: I Actually Own The Story **

* * *

Its been four long and interesting years, since I moved to Hawaii. My life has changed so much, I may still be the same red headed Latina girl from the outside but I can officially say I am not the same spoiled brat that I was four years ago. This past few years have been an adventure, that I don't regret having. So many things have changed me, better yet said people had changed, especially a certain blonde boy.

I am guessing your lost and think I am crazy. Your probably right, I am crazy, but I have my reasons. Sorry I am bragging again, I would stop, but the whole reason I am here is too tell you my story. Lost? Don't worry I will explain everything here. This is my story.

* * *

My name is Penelope Ann Gray, I come from a small village name Jasonville, where about less then a thousand people live. I have six siblings, three boys, and three girls. Daniel, Lucy, Jessica, Mike, Angelica, Joe their ages are 15,13,12,12,10,5, respectfully. I am 17 years old , as you can see I am the oldest. I love dancing, drawing, listening to music, going on long walks, and writing. Even though music is my life I am not a really good singer, well at least that's what my dad tells me. My favorite color is red, but I love bright colors. I am not a tom boy or girly girl, I am in between. I am medium size, 5'6 to be exact, I am white, vanilla color, have hazel eyes and long wavy red hair, yes its natural.

I graduated three months ago from high school, top ten of my class. We were only 70 seniors and only 50 graduated, that's the new highest record of students graduating. Anyway, today is the last day of summer, well at least for me it is. For the rest their summer will probably last forever.

I have spend all my day saying goodbye to my friends, and everyone in the village. The day is ending, I can see the stars appearing in the amazing sky and I am not even done packing. My mom and dad are arguing about who is gonna take me to the airport tomorrow. While my siblings are fighting over who getting my room. I on the other hand, can't stop thinking about Hawaii. I have never been so exited about anything other this. For the first time in my 17 years I am finally seeing the ocean. The house is full of noise and people arguing, but all I can think about is Hawaii. I am not gonna lie though the yelling is getting on my nerves.

" Penelope!" Joe came running into my room breathless. " Can you tell Danny! That I am getting your room?" he added jumping into my arms. Even though I had a big sign outside my bedroom saying " Do Not Enter" in red and purples letters, it never seemed stopped anyone from coming in. " You little..." Danny starting yelling coming into my room right behind Joe. " Ahh Penelope... hide me!" Joe yelled hiding his face in my chest. " Hey!" I yelled. " I am not leaving yet... I have one more night left... this is still my room!" I said laughing throwing Joe to my bed. " For now..." Danny said laughing. " Oh yeah... Joe?" I said evilly. " Yeah!" Joe yelled happily, jumping on my bed. " You should start packing, you know to move in into your new room." I said smiling evilly. " What?!" Danny and Joe yelled " You mean it?!" Joe said happily jumping. " Heck ya!" I said laughing. "Now go!" I added pushing him down my bed. " Traitor..." Danny said walking out of my room. " I love you too bro..." I said smiling and jump on my bed. " Just one more night... one more night..." I said hugging my teddy bear.

It was seven in the afternoon, my luggage is not even half done, but I was half sleep bored out of my mind. " Penelope, you have a visitor!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. " Huh? Ouch..." I said falling of my bed. " Coming!" I yelled running out of my room. " Who is it?" I ask exited going into the kitchen. " A certain tall handsome boy." My mom said winking at me and pointed to the window.

"Max..." I said softly. " Well for being your boyfriend, you don't seem to happy to see him..." My mom said confused. " I am! Is just that..." I said trying to explain myself. " I know... its complicated..." My mom said smiling. " Now go... he is waiting." she said making me hand signals to leave. "Right..." I said annoyed and walked to the door. Suddenly I saw Jessica and Joe pass by, I knew that the would help me, or so I thought. "Jess! Joe!" I yelled walking towards them. " What's up?" they both said. " Look who just came?" I said smiling and pointed to the window. " Huh... who?" Joe said exited. " Oh... Max..." Jessica said annoyed. " We are not helping you..."Jessica said. "But... but..."I said trying to convince them. " Sorry Penelope... your on your own..." Joe said smiling and went upstairs. " I wasn't gonna ask for your help anyway!" I yelled and walked outside angrily.

Max is six feet tall, he is very muscular and skinny, he has brown sort of spiky hair, and black big eyes any girl will melt in. He graduate number one in the class 2013 and he plays football, quarterback to be exact. You probably think I am crazy for trying to hide from my amazing boyfriend. The problem is he is not my boyfriend, I mean he is, but not my official boyfriend. We are technically in open relationship, he never asked me to be his girlfriend. Max and I know each other since we were babies, we treat each other more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. Now that I am going to Hawaii, I really don't know what's gonna happen with this "relationship."

" Max." I said walking towards him, bravely holding myself up and break up with him once in for all.

" Hey. Ann." Max said smiling, trying to upset me. " Ugh" I said hitting him. " My name is Penelope." I said annoyed and then laughed.

" I know... I just wanted to say once last time..." He said smiling. " Sorry Ann." He said winking at me.

" Very Funny." I said laughing. " Anyway... what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

" Are you serious? Your leaving to Hawaii for tomorrow for who knows how long and your asking that?" Max said shocked. " Were you even planning to say goodbye to me?" He added a little hurt.

" Ummm... of course I was... " I said quietly." I was on my way." I added nervously.

" Don't lie Ann... you weren't... I know I wouldn't..." Max said hurt.

"Fine... I wasn't... I just didn't know how to do it. I mean I knew we had to decided what was gonna happen with us! I mean a long distance relationship? We don't even have a real relationship." I said confused.

" Good. We are on the same page." Max said with his serious face. " I got scholarship to go to Harvard."He said rapidly.

" Wait what?" I said shocked. " Since when?" I asked.

" Since before we graduated..." He said softly.

" You idiot! You had all this time to tell me and you didn't!" I said hitting him with all the force I had.

" Hey! Hey! Watch it! Not the face!" He said selfishly. " Fine..." I said kicking him on his right knee. " Hey! That hurt." He yelled.

" So what now?" I asked angrily.

" Looked, the only things I care about right now is Football and becoming the best Lawyer in the whole world... and well your not really on my list..." Max said.

" Wait your breaking up with me?" I said shocked. " Yeah... I guess I am." Max said. " Look I am sorry... I just..."He started saying.

" Max... I don't wanna hear it. Its over I get it. I'll get over it." I said getting close to him. " Good luck in Harvard. I know you will do just great." I said giving a kiss in the cheek.

I quietly turn around and walked back inside. I got to the door waving my last goodbye, but Max didn't seem to notice he was in shock, and I went back inside.

" Well she took it very well..." Max said shocked.

* * *

As I went inside my whole family was in the stair way, ready for the gossip. Man they seemed desperate. Before they would say anything I decided to speak. " Its over. He broke up with me." I said softly. "Awe. Sweetie I am so sorry." My mom said hugging me. " That jerk..."Joe and Daniel said at the same time with a fist. " What? Sorry? This is the best news ever!" I said smiling. " Huh?" They all said. " Its over! Finally!" I said smiling and walked to my room. " We have some strange child..." My dad said taking a sip of his coffee. " I heard that!" I yelled and closed my door loudly.

" Tomorrow. Hawaii. Best day ever." I said smiling getting in to my bed. "Goodnight." I added turning to my right side and felt sleep.

* * *

" Penelope! Penelope! Wake up! Its getting late!" I heard Joe and felt him jump on top of me.

" I am up! I am up!" I yelled falling from my bed again. " Ouch... I seriously need to stop doing that..."I said trying to stand up.

" Sweetie. Hurry its time." My mom said smiling.

" Yeah... I am going..." I looked around my whole room and walked to the window. "Today is the day." I said smiling and open the curtains. " Let the sun shine on me!" I yelled and ran downstairs.

" Okay everyone! Get in the car!" My dad yelled. "Penelope. Do you have everything?" He added.

" Yes. Everything." I said smiling.

" Toothbrush?" he asked. " Check." I said. " Clothes?" he asked. " Check." I repeated "Laptop?" He asked. " Check. Wait I don't have a laptop..." I said.

" Huh? Really? Then what is this?" My dad said while holding a colorful laptop in his arms.

" O my! Dad this is amazing! Thank you so much!" I said hugging him. " Anything for my baby girl!" My dad said smiling.

" Hey!" Jessica, Lucy, and Angelica yelled.

" Come one lets go!" My mom yelled. Everyone rapidly ran into the van again. " Seatbelts everyone?" My dad asked.

" Check!" We all said.

* * *

The airport was like an hour away form Jasonville, but we got in there right in time. It was so full, I had never in a million years seen so many people in one place. Not even in church, and Jasonville only has on church. It was so exited. I could feel my heart pumping faster than ever.

" Passengers heading to Hawaii please walk to the gates." A voice said.

" Okay everyone its time to say good bye to Penelope." My mom said in tears.

" Me first!" Joe yelled. " Penelope I am gonna miss you so much! Please come back soon!" He added and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and whispered to him " I will."

" I am gonna miss your dork!" Daniel said holding his tears and hugged me. " Have fun in your new room..." I said smiling and winked at him and then at Joe.

" Five minutes for Passengers to get on the plane for Hawaii" the voice said again.

" Okay guys! Hurry!" My dad said.

Angelica, Lucy, Jessica, and Mike didn't say anything and just ran to hug me. Lastly my mom walked towards me " My little Penelope... you grew so fast. You have no idea how proud you make me. Be the best you can be." She said In tears touched my hair and hugged me tightly. " I am gonna miss you so much mom." I said in tears and hugged back. My dad didn't really walked to me, I had to walked to him. " I am gonna miss you daddy." I said holding my tears. " I am gonna miss you too baby girl!" He said giving me a signal to go. I shook my head and ran to the gate.

" Ticket please?" A lady asked. " Huh?" Oh yeah... here." I said cleaning my tears away and gave her the ticket.

" You may pass." The lady said letting me pass, and close the gate, walking right behind me.

" Your sitting number is 69. Take a seat." The lady said walking me to the seat. " Thank You." I said softly. I sat next to the window, I really wanted to see the view. I have never been out of Jasonville. I was so exited but yet I felt like something was wrong. It was to late to back out.

"Attention passengers, please buckle up, we are ready to go." A voice said. I buckled up and open the window feeling this nasty feeling in my stomach. Nervous? Probably. I just hated the feeling.

"Do you need anything?" A lady asked. " Huh? No thank you." I said smiling and the lady walked away. The plane started moving, that feeling got worst. I literally wanted to yelled and get out, but at the same time I didn't want to.

_"Hawaii, get ready. Little Penelope is coming to town." _I whispered and smiled softly.

**OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT? GOOD? BAD? OKAY? HORRIBLE? SPEAK! REVIEW! PLEASE :O JUST SO YOU KNOW I MADE UP JASONVILLE. BUT THE UNIVERSITY IN HAWAII IS REAL! GOOGLE NEVER LIES! :D OKAY MAYBE IT DOES xD ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW :D THANK YOU :D **

**PEACE OUT :D**

**PS: THE NUMBER 69 IS BECAUSE THATS THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE ROSS LYNCH FOLLOWS ON TWITTER :D **

**OPPS :p **


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY I HAVE TO MAKE PEOPLE START READING THIS AHA. OKAY ENJOY THE STORY :D

Disclaimer: I Actually Own This

The trip to Hawaii, was long and boring, I had nothing do and my IPod soon ran out of battery. Yes Jason was 6 hours away from Hawaii by plane. It had been four hours since the plane had left Jasonville, my body was trembling of fear but at the same time happiness. I closed my trying to imagine Hawaii. I saw myself jumping into the waves, with a lot of friends. In my mind Hawaii was my paradise, green all over the place and surrounded by the ocean. I was sitting all alone, the plane was pretty empty, only like 20 people were on it including myself.

I tried to catch up on my sleep, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep as much as I did before, but a strange old lady suddenly sat next to me. She was wearing a black dress with pink small flowers and a black robe over her, covering every part of her hair.

" Hi there dear." The lady said, I quickly opened my eyes and turn towards her, noticing her big smile.

" Hi." I said a little freaked out. " Martha. You can call me Martha." The lady said smiling anxiously and got a hold of my hand.

" Well then. Hi Martha. How may I help you?" I said smiling and rapidly took my hand of hers. " Well, when I saw you get on the plane, you reminded me a lot of myself when I your age." Martha said smiling. " I reminded you of yourself?" I said a little confused. " Let me guess, your going to college?" Martha asked smiling. " Yeah... How did you..." I said shocked. " I went to college in Hawaii too!" Martha said happily and got my hand again.

" I was wondering, if you would let me read your hand." Martha said getting my hand rapidly making me squeak a little. " Read my hand?" I asked confused. " Yes. It won't take long, I promise." Martha said anxiously. " Sure." I said nervously opening my hand. " Now... when I start this, there is no way back. Do you understand?" Martha said smiling, I shook my head making her a signal to start. Once Martha faced my hand, her smile dropped.

" What is it?" I asked a little scared. " Am I gonna die?" I said softly.

"No not you dear..." Martha said softly and kept reading my hand.

" Not me? Than who?" I said shocking on my words.

" A love one dear..." She said biting her lips. " really close love one." She added. I said nothing, I wasn't able to speak, my whole body just froze. Someone was gonna die.

" True love..." Martha said and her smile re-appeared. " You will soon be together. Very soon." she said smiling.

True love. What is true love? I spend all my life with a guy that didn't even love me, and I didn't love him back. I honestly never believed in true love. The only thing I cared about was my studies and becoming the best Forensic Scientist in the world.

"Attention passengers, we have arrived to our destination. Please remain calm and prepare yourself to evacuate the plane." A voice said.

" We need to finish this fast." Martha said still holding my hand. I quickly closed my hands, and pull it towards me. " This is nonsense! I am sorry, but I don't believe anything your saying." I said frustrated and felt my cheeks turn red.

" We must finish this." Martha said with a really serious face. " You must stop this." I said turning to window. " Leave me alone." I said brutally.

" You will regret this. Please let me finish." Martha said pulling my hand towards her and tried to open it.

" No!" I yelled and brutally pulled my hand back, as turn to her, I realized my seat was empty. Everyone on the plane was staring at me like if I was crazy. I tried to find her in the seats, but she was no where to be seen.

" Are you okay?" A lady asked a little worried. "I just need to find the old lady that was sitting next to me." I said a little guilty.

"I am sorry darling, there was no old lady sitting next to you. You must of been dreaming." The lady looked at me worried and touched my forehead.

" Attention passengers, we have landed safely, please prepared yourself with all your stuff." The voice said again. I quickly gather my stuffed and ran to the door. I waited outside for everyone to get out. Martha never came out. The last person off the plane was the pilot and closed the plane door with lock.

" Excuse me Sr." I said running behind him. " Yes kid?" The pilot said impolitely. " You have to open the door, there is still an old lady in there!" I said frustrated. " I am sorry kid, we checked the plane already twice. There is no one in there." The pilot said and walked off. " The bathroom. She is probably there." I said pulling the pilot hands. " There is no one in there!" The pilot yelled and push me to the ground. "Ugh!" I yelled frustrated. It was like Martha eaten my Earth.

I walked to the front of the airport. Gate G7, to be exact. There was more people in this airport, than in the Jasonville airport and Jasonville itself. I saw everyone hugged there loves ones, and I was just standing there. " Mom!" A girl about my age yelled. " Great. Now I miss my mom." I whispered, when I suddenly heard a old man yelled my name. "Penelope!" A old man yelled. I ran to him, I bumped into so many people, I wanted to hug him. I wasn't alone anymore. " That's me!" I said happily. " Madame. Your ride is ready." The old man said getting my luggage and showed me to the car.

I sat in the car quietly, I didn't even wanna move. The old man was really quiet as well. He said nothing, but he did open the window so I could see the wonderful view. " This is beautiful!" I yelled smiling. " Just wait till we get to the campus." He said smiling and went back to not talking.

" Welcome to The University Of Hawaii at Hilo." A lady said smiling, while I opened the door of the car. The campus was as beautiful as I expected, I had never in my life seen so many green grass. I was shocked, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said softly and before I turn around to thank the old man he was long gone. " What's with everyone disappearing today." I whispered. "Excuse me?" The lady asked. " Oh sorry Madame, I was talking to myself." I said walking towards her. " Call me Ms. Hale." The lady said respectfully. " Nice to meet you Ms. Hale, I am Penelope." I said smiling.

" Well Penelope, nice to meet you. I would love to stay and chat, but I have 10,000 more students to greet." Ms. Hale said thoughtfully and looked into some papers. " Your dorm room is number 69 at Hale ʻIkena building, go and meet your roommates." She said sarcastically and pointed to the room. She passed through me, forcing a smile, gave me a small squeak and pushed me to the side and walked away.

I stood there, looking at the building, it was so huge, it was at least three size as big than my highschool back at Jasonville. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked to 'Ikena. Entering the building, my mouth dropped. It was a mess, students walking up and down the building, talking about nonsense. I couldnt pass through, the elavators was full and, the stairs were as croweded. This was gonna be a long day.

"Excuse me..." I said softly walking through the crowd. I made a step into the first few stairs.

" I made it..." I whispered to myself and smiled softly. All of the sudden a blonde guy came running down yelling "Excuse me!" I felt his shoulder touched mine, and sunddenly I was over heels falling back. I tried to hold myself from someones hand, but the quickly let go. I was going down. "Ahhh!" I yelled closing my eyes, not wanting to see my end. " Got'cha!" I heard a boy voice, I opened my eyes slowly, seeing myself in the arms of a burnnet boy about 6 feet tall, with brown eyes, and really big smile. " Huh? Let me down!" I quickly snapped out of my daydream and yelled brutally. " Okay. Okay! There. Your down." He said while putting me down and giiggled. " Thank you." I said softly and gathered all my stuff. I started to walk to the stairs again, ignoring one of the hottest guys I have ever seen.

" My name is Angel" He yelled, I could feel his smile on my back. " Whats yours?" He asked still standing in the same spot. "Penelope." I said smiling, i couldn't help but blush. I gathered my stuff once again and walked up the stairs. Angel just stood there, like a creepy stalker.

I walked around the hall looking for my dormroom, this was quiet a long hall, but it was beautiful.

"Room 69." I whispered to myself looking to every dorm room number. " Aha found it!" I yelled and jump of eximent. This was the moment where my whole life was gonna change. I opened the door slowly, I couldn't bellieve this was gonna be dorm room. As I entered the room, I saw the room was more like an aparment. It was nothing like I expected it to be. No one seemed to be home.

" Hello? Anyone here?" I asked in a high tone, when I suddenly saw a group of girls hiding behind a wall.

"I see you..." I said softly walking towards the girls.

" We see you too!" One of the girls came running to me.

She was 5'6 tall, had balck bold hair, with blue eyes. She was wearing pink shorts with a blue blouse and pink sandals. Her smile was soft, and you could see her dimples from a mile away.

"Hi. My name is Skylar Lynn Vaters."She said smiling and got closer to me.

"Hi. I am Penelope Ann Gray." I said softly and walked closer to her.

" I am Jayla Kai Hiddenspark." Another girl said hidding behind Skylar.

Jayla had long curly hair, and was really white. Her eyes as black the sky at night. She was wearing orange pants, with a red shirt with black circles, and red sandals.

" Hi, Jayla. I love your hair!" I said smiling and walked to her slowly. She steeped back really fast, as soon as I saw her I stopped.

" I am Lily Siah." A girl came out from one of the rooms. She had orangly hair, she was wearing jeans with a black shirt with bold white letters saying " Love Movement." Her smile was small, and her look seemed evily. She leaned on her right hip with a crazy look. She study me just by looking at me. I stepped back. I felt my feet shake a littlle. Lily walked towards me, my feet locked eachother, I couldn't move. She started to walk around me just looking at me from top to bottom. She got the tip of my hair. " Man today was a bad day to waer my hair down..."i thought to myself.

"Penelope Huh?" Lily said with a strange face. " Yeah..." I said. " Your a strange girl..." Lily said and walked towards Skylar.

"Me? Strange?" I mummbled to myself.

"Ignore her!" Skylar yelled. " She is a really strange girl!" she added hugging Lily really tight.

"Touch me again and you will regret it..." Lily said pushing Skylar away.

" Aha. I am not scared!" Skylar said laughing and walked towards me.

"Your not scared?" I whispered to her. " Nah... she is harmless. There is more dengerous people here! Trust me!" She said smiling and got me by the arm. "So... we are roomates!" She yelled.

"All of us?" I asked shocked. " Yes! Well we are missing two more,but they will get here!" Jayla said softly and walked towards us, as well as Lily.

" So what now..." I said soflty ignoring the fact that I had to call my parents.

"There is a fair, all around the campus! You guys wanna go?" Skylar said jumping.

"Sure! That sounds fun!"Jayla said jumping too and the looked at me with a big smile. There was no way I could say no.

"I'll go. As long as there is food!" Lily said smiling and walked to her room to get her black sweater.

"Well I guess I will go to..." I said softly and letting go of my lougage.

"Great! Come on lets go!" Skylar said pulling me out the door. I wasn't able to control my body. I felt like I was gonna crash into a wall as soon as she would let go of me.

"Wait" I yelled trying to command my feet to stop. My predictions came true, but I wished I would of crashed into a wall. Skylar all of the sudden froze in the middle of the hallway, throwing me to a crowd of spoil brats.

"Ouch!" I yelled after I bumped into a blonde curly hair girl, about 3 inches taller than me. "I am so sorry!" I said dramatically stepping away from the crowd.

"Watch it loser!" The girl said at me with her guts almost poping out from her eyes.

" Excuse me?" I said walking closer to her.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl said throwing her beautiful hair to her back selffishly.

" No. Do you know who I am?" I asked straghting my body to be her height.

" Look. I don't have time to be talking to a stupid brat like you. Who ever you are. Stay out of my way."The girl said walking towards with all her friends behind her. I literally thought she was gonna punch me but instead she walked to my side and gave me a small push with her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Isabelle." I heard Skylar say softly.

" Bella! Call me Bella!" The blonde girl yelled dramatically. " My name is Bella!"She yelled again, and walked down the stairs.

"You know her?' I asker shocked. " Who is she?" i added.

"Her name is Isabelle Jones Wright." Skylar said smiling. "Correction. Her name is Bella!" Lily said laughing and walked towards us.

"Well thats a really pretty name for a girl as mean as her!" Jayla said walking behind Lily.

"Whoever she is... she doesnt really like me..." I said softly.

"Eh...don't worry she doesn't like anybody." Skylar said smiling.

"Well are we going to the fair or not?" Lily asked smiling. " I am freaking starving!" She added. We all shooked our heads and walked down the stairs. We talk a little about ourselves and our favorite things.

As we were walking around the campus, I remembered that Skylar freaked out earlier in the middle of the hall. I couldn't help but ask, the curiosity was killing me.

" Hey Sky..." I said softly. " Yeah?" She said turning towards me with a big smile. " Why did you freeze in the middle of the hall?" I ask curiously. "Oh... Is just that I saw Kyle..." She said softly and blushed a little.

"Kyle? Who?" I asked confused. "Kyle is my crush from back home. He is the reason why I am here."Skylar said softly.

"You followed a guy to college..."Lily said freaked out. " Man... thats an obssesion." She added.

" I've liked him ever since I can rememeber..." Skylar said smiling. " I just couldn't let him go... So I am here. And I am not obssessed. I have a crush." Skylar added.

" Kyle... I need to see him!" I said smiling. " Kyle... has a stalker..." Jayla said smiling evily.

"Ah yes Jayla! You read my mind!" Lily said and high fived Jayla. " I am not a stalker!" Skylar argued. " Sure your not!" We all said and laughed.

"Hey look we are here!" Jayla said pointing to the fair. We all stopped walking. I looked around but all I saw were guys in football shirts and cheerleaders.

"This is the so called fair?" I asked laughing. " I know right... what is this? I see no food!" Lily said angrily. " Well... This is what they meant by fair... Oppsss." Skylar said laughing.

"Hey look the cheeleaders are gonna dance." Jayla said pointing to them. We all turn rapidly towards them. " Is that Isabelle?" I asked shocked. " Nope. Thats Bella."Lily and Jayla said laughing.

" Ready? Okay!

"Yo cheerleaders" Bella yelled  
"SAY WHAT" The rest of the cheerleaders yelled  
"Yo cheerleaders" Bella yelled  
"SAY WHAT" The cheerleaders yelled again  
"shake your bootay" Bella yelled  
"NO WAY" They yelled again  
"shake your bootay!" Bella yelled  
"OK" the cheerleaders yelled  
"JUMP SHAKE YOUR BOOTAY, JUMP JUMP SHAKE YOUR BOOTAY." They all jumped and made their signiture pose.

"OMG!' We all said. We were shocked.

" That was horrible!" Jayla said shocked. " I second that!" Skylar and Lily said at the same time.

" This has to bea joker right? Even Jasonville cheerleaders can do better than that!" I said loudly. Everyone rapidly turn to me, including Isabelle. "Did i say that super loud?" I asked softly.

" Yeah." The girls shooked their head. " I am gonna hide myself now..." I said softly when I heard Isabelle yelled. " If you think you can do better than this...than come on show us!" Isabelled yelled walking towards me. " No thank you." I said softly. " Yeah! Show us! The rest of the cheerleaders yelled too, and all of the sudden everyone was yelling. " Come on! We are waiting!" Isabelle yelled. " Go Penelope... I have your back!" Skylar said pushing me closer to the crowd.

" Okay here goes nothing..."I whispered.  
"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y  
Now split the V and dot the I  
Now rock that C-T-O-R-Y" I yelled as much as I could, everyone just stared me like if I was an idiot. When I heard Skylar yelled from the back. "Woohhhh! Go Penelope!" She kept yelling. Shoot, she said my name.

"P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E

Now what does that say?! what does that say?!

Pe-Pe-Penelope!

Pe-Pe-Penelope!" I head Skylar yelled. Skylar was so dead.

"P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E

Now what does that say?! what does that say?!

Pe-Pe-Penelope!

Pe-Pe-Penelope!" All of the sudden everyone started yelling it. My face was red as a tomato. Looking at Isabelle eyes, I knew I was dead.

"Ugh! Idiots!" Isabelle yelled and ran through the crowd.

"Isabelle wait!" I yelled running behind her. I needed to make her my friend the last thing I wanted was an enemy. As a ran behind her a football hit me straight in the face. "AHH!" I yelled and my world turned black for a second.

"Hey you okay?" I heard a boy asked. " Penelope!" The girls came running to me. "Are you okay?" They added. " Yeah I am okay." I said sitting up. " Phew... I need to get better at my throw." The boy said. "You idiot! You could of killed me!" I said pushing him. " Hey! I am sorry!" The boy argued. "Penelope right?" He asked. " Well duh! Didnt you just here the stupid cheer!" I said angrily. " Cheer? What cheer?" The boy said confused. "Ugh! Idiot!" I said standing up and walked away.

" Hey! Wait a minute!" The boy said holding my arm. " Whats with you?" he added.

" I just got hit by football! Because an Idiot doesn't know how to throw it correctly!" I yelled angrily.

" For your information! I am the new quaterback!" The boy said smiling. " What happend to the coach, is he like blind?" I asked harshly.

"What? Why would he be blind?" The boy asked confused. " Whats wrong with you!" He added freaked out.

" Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay. Lets start I am Jonathan. You are?" The boy said smiling.

" I am out of here!" I said walking away.

" Well nice to meet you " I am out of here" can't wait to talk to you again!" The boy yelled and waived good bye.

" Boys are such Idiots." I said softly.

I looked at my phone silently in my bedroom. " I wonder whats my family doing right now?" I asked myself. "Hey mom, Missing you lots- Little Penelope" I texted my mom rapidly. It was a matter of minutes before my mom texted me back. " Missing you too, Te Amo corazon!" I read silently. " Love ya too mami.- Little Penelope." I texted back. I quietly turn to the window next to my bed and got my little black teddy bear.

" Lulu... I wanna go ...back home." I said softly and hugged my teddy bear really tight. I felt tears down my cheeks. " I wanna go... back home..." I repeated.

The night was beginning and I couldn't fall sleep, I missed my bed and my sibiling noise during dinner. "

"Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar road" I started singing softly with tears in my dropping inside my mouth."And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along" I kept singing softly trying to hold my tears."Just know you're not alone" I sang and hugged Lulu tighter."Cause I'm gonna make this place your home" I whispered slowly. I closed my eyes slowly,wishing to be back home.

I saw my mom and Joe together both waiving goodbye to me, the background was white, and a little cloudly. "No wait! Don't go!" I yelled. " Don't leave me!" I ran towards them. My mom was wearing her favorite white dress with pink flowers, she was smiling softly. Joe was wearing his favorite blue jeans and a white shirt. "Don't leave me please!" I yelled. " We will never leave you." My mom said softly. " Don't forget about us!" Joe said smiling and hugged mom. "Wait! Come back!" I yelled but it was to late they had dissaperead.

"Mom! Joe!" I yelled, when i realized it was all just a dream.

" It was just a dream... Relax Penelope..." I said to myself. " Relax." I added. "4 a.m?" I whispered. " Ugh. Go back to sleep!" I yelled to myself and jump back to my bed.

**OKAY I KNOW THAT WAS HORRIBLE xD LOL ANYWAY THE CHEERS THING I GOT IT FROM THE INTERNET SOMEWHERE AND THE SONG PENELOPE WAS SINGING IS CALLED HOME FROM PHILLIPS PHILLIPS :D I LOV THE SONG :P**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW PLESE xD THANKS :P**


End file.
